Oblivious
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: Archie wakes up one morning to Atlanta as an alarm clock. This could be Archie's one true chance to finally telling Atlanta his feelings for her, but with Atlanta being painfully oblivious, it could be harder than he thought. AxA fluffiness factor 10!


Oblivious By Belle 

Disclaimer: It's almost pathetic how much I wish I owned Class of the Titans but like every other author at this site, I don't. I figure we should make a support group for these disclaimers or something, they are going to push me to depression! Oh and to add to this depression, I don't own Banana Pancakes or Jack Johnson (the guy who sings it)

A/N: My first Class of the Titans fic! I'm so pumped, this is gonna be sooo fluffy! Enjoy and I hope I got all the spelling and grammar mistakes!

----------------------------------------------DIVIDER---------------------------------------------

Archie gazed at Atlanta lovingly. _She is so beautiful and she loves me too, I know she does. Any minute now she will finally delare her undying affections to me and then I will kiss her, like I've longed to do since the first time she beat me in a foot race!_

"Archie, I…" Atlanta began.

Any minute now, it's coming, but what is that annoying noise. I didn't turn my alarm clock on.

"Archie… Archie…Archie, Archie, Archie, ARCHIE!!!"

Archie cocked one eye open just in time to see Atlanta come bounding into his room and hop lightly onto his bed.

"Archie, Archie, Archie!" Atlanta chanted happily.

"Ugh, Atlanta go away. I was having the best dream ever! Let me go back to sleep!" Archie mumbled into the feathery softness of his pillow.

Atlanta gasped and lay her head next to his on the pillow, "Really Arch, what were you dreaming about? Tell me all about it, I'm dying to know!"

Archie blushed furiously at the proximity of Atlanta's shining eyes, delicate pale skin and smooth lips. He could smell her freshly washed hair which brought back now deathly embarrassing memories from his dream.

How could I tell you about my dream? It was all about you, they're always about you, and they always will be about you. I love you Atlanta, but you can never know that. I suppose I could tell you but then what would we do in a situation like this? It would be awkward beyond belief!!

"Well Arch? Are you gonna tell me about your dream?" Atlanta's stormy eyes glinted mischievously.

_No, not in a million years!_ "Sorry Lanta, can't remember it anymore." Archie replied lamely.

"That's alright since you have to get ready for school, you know I've been ready for like, a half hour now. That's a new record, you should really try to beat it sometime Arch, it could be like running, except I'll always be better than you at it," Atlanta chattered, trying to goad him out of bed.

"Sorry Lanta, I don't want to go to school. I mean the weather's supposed to be really bad, it's just not a good day." Archie replied, refusing to fall into the trap she had tried to expertly lay for him.

Atlanta looked at Archie as he buried his head under the covers. What was he talking about? The weather was supposed to be gorgeous.

"But Archie…" Atlanta started to say.

Suddenly Archie had rolled back over and looked at Atlanta who was perched lightly on the edge of his bed. His eyes narrowed as an idea formed itself in his mind.

"Ya Atlanta, it's not gonna be a good day at school today, I can just tell. I mean look outside, those clouds look pretty menacing."

**Can't you see that it's just rainin'**

_**There ain't no need to go outside**_

"Archie, I don't see any clouds… the sky is perfectly-" 

"No Atlanta, I mean I really don't want to go to school. Not for any particular reason, I just don't want to go to school, I want to sleep in, stay in bed till noon. You get up too early!" Archie said, trying to make his case subtle, yet obvious at the same time.

"Arch, I don't get it… do you not feel good?" Atlanta asked quizzically.

"No Atlanta, I feel fine. How about I make you breakfast or something?" Archie prodded.

"What? We'd be late if you did that! And I thought you wanted to sleep."

Sighing Archie sat up in his bed, "I know Atlanta but what would you like? I know a really good pancake recipe."

**But baby you hardly even notice**

_**When I try to show you**_

_**This song is meant to keep you**_

_**From doin what you're supposed to**_

_**Like wakin up too early**_

_**Maybe we could sleep in**_

I'll make you banana pancakes 

_**Pretend like it's the weekend**_

"Well, I do like pancakes… but that wouldn't be right. I can't be late! Come on Arch, get up, we have to get ready for school!"

She's not getting it Arch. Why are you even trying? I thought I already decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to go after Atlanta. You guys are best friends, isn't that enough?

_Maybe just this once… you could have a small chance. If you could just get her to stay away from school for just **one day, **then maybe you could get her to see you as something other than her dorky best friend!_

And we could pretend it all the time 

_**Can't you see that it's just rainin'**_

_**There ain't no need to go outside**_

"Please Arch! Come on, you can make pancakes on the weekend, we have gym today remember? Maybe today you will finally beat me in a race!"

God, she's dead set on going to school, although Atlanta in her gym shorts… those are some short shorts… and her tank top, the one that fits just right…and how her hair always looks perfect still after she runs… Wait Archie!!!! How can you be thinking that when the girl is sitting right beside you? God you're an idiot!

"Archie? What are you doing? Stop banging your head against the wall! You're gonna hurt yourself and then you definitely won't be able to go to school!"

Archie was indeed banging his head repeatedly against the wall. Quite ferociously in fact. He stopped for a minute to look at Atlanta who was holding his head in her hands, trying frantically to stop him from injuring himself. Her silver eyes shone brightly with concern. Seeing how close they were, and on Archie's bed they both shifted uncomfortably with matching blushes creeping into their cheeks.

**But maybe like an ukelele**

_**Mama made a baby**_

_**I really don't mind the practise**_

Cause you're my little lady 

Archie rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. He had to stop getting that close to Atlanta, one of these days he was going to lose control of his feelings and blurt something out, or worse, just think about how stunned Atlanta would be if he suddenly did something that would be more appropriate for a couple like Jay and Theresa?

Oh Zeus, but how I wish she wouldn't mind if I did something like that. All I will ever want would be for Atlanta to love me back. I guess if I were to ever have a chance at anything like that with her I would have to tell her, or make it a bit more obvious. I suppose I could try, just attempting it wouldn't hurt would it?

Lady, lady love me 

_**Because I love to lay here lazy**_

_**We could close the curtains**_

_**Pretend like there's no world outside**_

_**And we could pretend it all the time**_

"Arch, if you're not sick then why is it such a big deal that we stay home?" Atlanta asked as she stretched and yawned beside Archie who had his head leaned back against the wall thinking.

"I dunno, I don't get why you want to go to school, we could have way more fun here"

Atlanta looked at Archie suspiciously, "Are you trying to convince me to play hooky? I don't think so, now come on we're gonna be late!"

As she said this she grabbed hold of Archie's wrist and dragged the poor teen out of his bed. The two warriors fell on the ground together in a tangle of bed sheets.

"Aw jeez Lanta, you're such a dork!" Archie said playfully as he wrestled her on the ground.

"Oh I'm the dork? I'm not the one wearing fuzzy jammy bottoms!" Atlanta joked sarcastically.

"They are not fuzzy! As a matter of fact they are _flannel _and very comfy!" Archie retorted as he pinned Atlanta to the ground and began tickling her sides. She squealed and squirmed at this cruel torture until he finally relented. He looked down at her tenderly for a moment and was going to blurt something out when she spontaneously ruined that break in the action by wrapping her strong legs around his middle and flipping him.

"Shouldn't let your guard down Mr. Macho Man, you let a girl win again!"

Truthfully Archie didn't mind letting Atlanta win, wrestling simply allowed him to be close with Atlanta, kinda like when she always beat him in foot races. Just having her rub it in his face that he lost again, let him see her eyes glint playfully and her laugh ring in his ears made him love her even more.

Can't you see that it's just raining There ain't no need to go outside Ain't no need, ain't no need 

_**Can't you see, can't you see**_

_**Rain all day and I don't mind**_

Archie cursed inwardly as he heard the PMR ringing on his bed side table.

Should I pick it up? If I do, then I'll have to get up, and I don't want to interrupt having Atlanta in my arms like this… maybe I can just reach up there and grab it without moving her too much.

After he decided on this plan of action he reached up to the top of the table and fumbled for the PMR.

Atlanta watched his muscular arm stretch upwards. She was still giggling from being tickled but idly noticed how very muscular and toned his arms were.

Wow, has Arch always been that strong? Hmm… I can't believe I never noticed… but then, do friends really ever notice that? Are they supposed to? Oh crap, did I just break a very important rule? Oooh bad Atlanta, this is bad, just pretend you weren't checking out your best friend, maybe he didn't notice!

"Awe, it was just Jay, he said there's five minutes till classes start and that we're gonna be late. Oh well! Looks like we're going to have to miss school today since if we do go, your perfect record for no detentions will be broken," Archie informed her suggestively.

**The telephones ringing singing, it's too early**

**don't pick it up**

**we don't need to**

**We got everything we need right here**

**And everything we need is enough**

**It's just so easy**

**When the whole world fits inside of your arms**

Atlanta looked down at Archie's flushed face, was he sure he wasn't sick? He looked awfully warm. Maybe she's not helping, wrestling like that could have jostled him and maybe now he wasn't feeling good. At least he hadn't noticed her looking at his biceps!

I should get off him, what if his stomach hurts? Having me laying on him like this wouldn't feel very good on an upset stomach. I know I wouldn't like it… although Archie is very comfy. But in order for you to make sure he didn't see your wandering eyes you should get off him anyways just to be safe!

"Sorry Arch, I'll get off since you don't look too good," Atlanta said apologetically.

Archie rubbed the back of his neck and laughed uncomfortably, "What are you talking about Lanny? I feel fine, I'm descended from Achilles remember? I don't get sick."

"Well then why wouldn't you want to go to school?"

**Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm**

**Wake up slow, wake up slow**

"Gods Atlanta, you are really stupid you know that? You just don't get it do you?" Archie grumbled in exasperation.

"Hey! Why are you being mean now? What did I do? I was just worried about you cause I don't want you to feel sick! This is the thanks I get for caring about you?" Atlanta shouted.

Archie ran a hand through his mussed faux-hawk and stared at the carpet.

You dummy, how could you talk to Atlanta like that? You're stupid, not Atlanta, you're not the one who's been trying to hide your feelings for months now; you just doesn't know how I feel. How can I tell her without actually saying it? Maybe just comfort her, ya that's what I should do!

Alright, one, two, three, go! Be sentimental for once!

"Atlanta, I'm really sorry," As he said this Archie pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "How about **me **and **you** stay home today. We won't go to school because I want to spend time with just you and no one else. Alright? Now what kind of pancakes do you want? I'm really good at making banana ones."

**But baby, you hardly even notice**

**When I try to show you this song**

**It's meant to keep you**

**From doin' what you're supposed to**

**Like wakin' up too early**

**Maybe we could sleep in**

**I'll make you banana pancakes**

**Pretend like it's the weekend now**

**And we could pretend it all the time**

Pulling back a bit from the hug Atlanta looked at Archie, her eyes were wide in slight shock and she studied his dark blue eyes.

"Archie? You want to just be with me? But what about the guys? Wouldn't you rather hang out with them?" Atlanta gazed expectantly at her best friend, the teen who meant everything to her. Who she had come to care about more than was really necessary, but refused to admit.

"Yes Atlanta. I want to just be with you, I told you." Archie repeated, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable repeating his little declaration. He refused to turn into macho Archie though, he couldn't blow this now, he had to make his feelings clear to the girl he loved without scaring her off.

"So you don't want to hang out with Herry, or Odie, or Jay. Or even Theresa? You don't want to go to gym and you aren't sick. What you're saying, is you only want to talk with me, you want to cook for me even though you're hopeless in the kitchen and you want to spend your precious time with just me and not share it with anyone else?" As Atlanta said this she could feel her hopes building with anticipation while she waited for his response. She prayed that he wouldn't let her hopes fall through the cracks, that after all this time he had just been hiding how he felt like her.

Please, please say something. Stop making me wait. If you had half a brain you would have already figured out that I liked you, but please just notice me now. Please Archie, I love you, don't disappoint me now.

Archie gently brushed her cheek with his knuckles. Startled Atlanta snapped her gaze top his.

"You know Atlanta; if you had been paying attention at all you would have noticed by now that I really like you. This entire morning I have been dropping hints," Archie whispered. The two teens were still very close and Archie silently marveled at the fact that he hadn't chickened out yet.

"You have? Well then you are just as oblivious as me, since it seems you can't take a hint either!" Atlanta retorted a bit defensively.

Archie sighed and took her delicate face in his hands. The huntress' eyes were sparking dangerously with her predictable competitive nature, but he could see the underlying hope glowing in them. Praying that what he was about to do was the right thing he gently whispered, "If you're going to make this a competition, then at least let me win this one, kay Lan?"

Atlanta took just enough time to cock one eyebrow before Archie had moved closer and kissed her lips tenderly. His strong arms wrapped around her slender body and pulled her tight against him. She melted in his embrace, giving in to her apparent loss.

Losing had never been so rewarding.

**Can't you see that it's just rainin'**

**There ain't no need to go outside**

**Ain't no need, ain't no need**

**Rain all day and I really, really, really don't mind**

**Can't you see, can't you see**

We've got to wake up slow


End file.
